Top Models Inc.
Top Models is a building located in Downtown where you can host and attend fashion shows. Here, you can join a fashion show game or host a fashion show. Above the first floor of Top Models Inc. is the VIP Room. About Beta The Top Models Inc. Fashion Show game finally came out on February 7th, 2009, but it was still in beta mode. Many anticipated players were relieved to finally see it come out. But the building itself came out at the beginning of Fantage. At July 12th, 2008, they finally leaked out a preview image that was enough to tell us that the game was initially going to be a one full room, instead of two. The left part of the image looked a lot like the present VIP Room today, and the right part of image looks a lot like our familiar Fashion Show stage before it got revamped in 2013. In fact, the fashion show game was actually meant to be a modeling agency. Check here for details about when the game was made. Click here to see information about the preview. VIP Room Main article: The VIP Room Above the main floor of the building is the VIP Room. Entry to the VIP Room is Premium Member-exclusive. On 2009, a free outfit was given away. This outfit is no longer available and only people who got it at the time or people who got it from Trade 'n' Sell have this outfit. A new feature, the Wardrobe, was added to the VIP Room upon its' renovation in 2013. The Wardrobe allows users to wear any item in the Fantage Collection. Another new feature upon this renovation was the introduction of Zoe, who consulted users who asked her how good their outfit would be in fashion shows. The Fashion Show Game Main article: Top Models Inc. Fashion Show '' There will be two categories in this part of the article, the host and the player. '''Host:' Click on Host a Fashion Show. You will need 5 or more people to start the show. You can have up to 10 people. You can only choose the theme for Round 1 and 2. You just watch them pose, boring! At Round 3, Fantage will choose what the players should dress up. You get Starz and Judge Points for your Judge Medal. Player: Click on one of the available fashion shows to enter. You will have to wait for the host to start. When the host gives the theme out, you must dress up as the theme said with the theme's hint. You'll be given points. You will get more points if you pose. To pose is to choose the correct action that you are told to do at the correct timing. The correct timing is before the 1 dissapears and takes a picture. You'll realize that Fantage picks the outfit you must wear for Round 3. At the end, if you are 1st, 2nd, or 3rd or more, you'll get Starz and Model Points for your Model Medal. Other Languages *'Spanish:' Top Models *'Japanese:' TOP MODELS INC ファッションショー (Toppumoderu no inku fasshonshou, Top Models Inc. Fashion Show) Category:Location